


Walking Around (A Softer World)

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: Walking Around (the Sakako Uchiha 'verse) [6]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Inspire by Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: the evolution of the relationship of this generation's Team Seven





	Walking Around (A Softer World)

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [a softer ask box](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11406585) event
> 
> well, technically, no one prompted it--I just liked the little poems

_[on the paper, she had written “you”](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=60)_  
_[and she told me “that’s a list of the people](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=60)_  
_[who are standing too close.”](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=60)_  
_[(I ain’t your pal.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=60)_  
—

The strange thing about it isn’t that they’re opposites clashing–two conflicting ideologies or personalities at war–but rather that they’re so similar.

The children of famously powerful shinobi, both of them with the same potential for greatness, the new beginnings for clans that had been near to extinction. Beyond that, their keenness and desire to be stronger (even if it is outside of the Academy’s strict curriculum) ought to make them, if not friends, then friendly.

People had expected that, because their parents were legendary teammates, some tiny bit of that would trickle down.

At best they find each other mildly irritating.

(The first and only time the Academy teachers make them spar, they destroy the training hall. To this day, no one can say who won.)

///

 _[If something seems too good to be true,](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=945)_  
_[…](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=945)_  
_[quick! put it in your mouth!](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=945)_  
_[(before anything can go wrong!)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=945)_  
—

They are put on a team together.

It’s not the end of the world.

(But it sure feels like it.)

Still, if that’s the way Konoha wants to play it then fine. They can deal with it.

They only have to tolerate each other until they make chuunin and given that the next chuunin exams are hosted at home, that only means a few months at most.

But what a frustrating and bizarre few months they are.

Missions gone askew, far too many television appearances, new jutsu and kata and, briefly, a shared pet capybara.

They’re still not friends, but teammates? Well, that they can do.

(But it sure feels like it.)

///

 _[Our love is like.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=931)_  
_[…](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=931)_  
_[Our love is only like.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=931)_  
_[(I like you. I don’t LIKE like you)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=931)_  
—

Mitsuki is the first one to say it, eyes bright and smile sharp, the thinnest veneer of mockery on top so he can take it back if he needs to.

He does not need to.

Sakako is caught off guard but not terribly surprised–she feels the same way, too, only hadn’t thought to say it aloud. No one’s ever accused her of being particularly chatty, after all–and she returns the expression easily enough.

Boruto is stubborn, though. He flushes and sneers and storms off, shoulders hunched up around his reddening ears.

It takes another week before he admits it, grudging and gritted out between his teeth, and only because they ambush him with hugs and refuse to let him go.

It still counts.

///

 _[I cannot help but notice we are sitting-in-a-tree.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=429)_  
_[So, you know, maybe we could think of something to do…](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=429)_  
_[verb-wise.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=429)_  
_[(I want us to gerund, essentially.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=429)_  
—

“We are frequently sitting in trees,” Mitsuki says, skeptical yet concerned glance sent Boruto’s way, “We are in a forest.”

Boruto huffs an embarrassed, exasperated sigh, turning away pointedly.

“He wants to kiss you,” Sakako calls from her spot in the tree across the clearing, because while she may be oblivious to most things, not even she is that dense.

Konohamaru-sensei chokes on a laugh, quiet, but just loud enough to give away his position.

His students pounce.

The matter of the non-kiss is set aside for now, trying to find and beat their jounin sensei more pertinent at the moment, but it’s not quite forgotten.

///

 _[I think you are beautiful and I would like to kiss you.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319)_  
_[I can think up some clever lines, if you’d prefer.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319)_  
_[But I wanted to say that, first.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319)_  
_[(None of those lines seemed to be about you or me.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319)_  
—

She smiles, flattered and amused. She can’t say the idea doesn’t appeal to her and she can appreciate the straightforward and sweet delivery, but for now she just reaches out and takes Mitsuki’s hand.

He intertwines their fingers together, his skin pale against her own, accepting the affection easily after the years of knowing each other.

“We will,” Sakako says, answer and promise both, “but not yet.”

Mitsuki tilts his head, curious but not plaintive, and lets her guide them towards their team’s training grounds.

“I think this is a talk for all of us,” she finally says, including Boruto–who hears the statement, glances at their hands, and internally dies a little.

(It’s okay. It’s just a misunderstanding.)

///

 _[I know your weakness.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1053) _  
_[ It’s kisses.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1053) _  
_[ You are doomed.](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1053) _  
_[ (Don’t worry. We’re all doomed eventually.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=1053) _


End file.
